Neige
by Sana-teme
Summary: UA, OOC Hyuuga Hinata, reniée par un paternel ne tolérant pas l'abus dont elle a été victime, choisit de gagner son pain dans une agence de courtisanes très spéciale et ne traitant qu'avec la 'haute société'. Elle se nommera désormais Neige. SasuHina, ShikaTema, et d'autres. EN PAUSE, reprise juin-juillet
1. L'Employeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Angst, OOC, Romance, UA

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** SasuHina, ShikaTema pas trop exploité, peut-être un autre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hyuuga Hinata se dirigeait vers un bâtiment froid, discret, simple, dans une rue annexe mais tout de même propre. Elle hésita un instant, frissonnant à cause du vent froid de la nuit, puis frappa à la porte.

Une femme à l'allure stricte lui ouvrit.

- Vous êtes… ?

Visiblement, elle lui demandait son identité. Mais la jeune fille préférait ne pas la hurler sur les toits.

- … venue pour voir l'Employeur. J'ai déjà pris contact avec lui, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Non, elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait pris cette décision de son plein-gré. L'autre femme eut un regard dédaigneux.

- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Elle la mena à travers un couloir aux murs rouge et au plafond blanc. Un endroit bien somptueux pour de telles affaires, pensa amèrement Hinata.

Elles passèrent devant de nombreuses portes en bois ciré, tournèrent à droite et empruntèrent un escalier à colimaçon sur trois étages. Ce dernier étage ressemblait aux deux autres à une exception près : une porte en bois plus clair et plus grande, au bout du couloir.

- C'est là-bas, indiqua la femme avec un désinvolte geste de la main.

Sur ces mots, elle redescendit l'escalier, plantant ici la jeune arrivante qui fixa la porte en hésitant. Il était difficile d'admettre qu'elle avait fait ce choix. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Sans doute pour vaincre un vieux complexe, sa maladive timidité.

Secouant la tête d'un air résolu, Hinata avança d'un pas ferme et régulier. Sans hésiter, elle frappa trois coups bien sonores à la porte luisante.

- Entrez. Et dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait, je déteste attendre.

Elle frissonna et obéit.

C'était une pièce simple, pas bien grande, avec des murs blancs. Au centre, il y avait un bureau assorti à la porte, où un homme aux cheveux châtains penchant sur le rouge d'un âge indéfinissable - il paraîssait jeune mais était d'un calme plus qu'adulte - remplissait des fiches de paye, semblait-il. Il arrêta d'écrire et ne bougea rien d'autre que les yeux.

- Vous êtes ?

- Je vous ai téléphoné dans la journée. Vers quinze heures, il me semble.

Cela sembla lui suffir. Il hocha lentement la tête et désigna une des deux chaises en face de son bureau. Il changea de feuille - un formulaire, cette fois-ci. Dès qu'elle fut assise, il commença.

- Votre âge ?

- Dix-neuf.

- Vierge ?

- Non.

- Vos origines ?

- Japonaises.

- Couleur des yeux : blancs, couleur des cheveux : bruns penchant sur le bleu foncé, taille : environ un mètre soixante-cinq, compléta-t-il.

Devant le regard interloqué de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Cela peut influencer certains clients.

Il posa son stylo, croisa ses mains devant lui et poursuivit :

- Bien. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous souhaitez vous engager dans la prostitution.

Hinata commença par chercher ses mots : elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un entretien, et encore moinsqu'il ressemble à n'importe quel entretien d'embauche.

- Eh bien... à vrai dire, j'ai été victime d'un viol, il y a deux ans. J'étais alors encore vierge.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant cette nuit ignoble où, alors qu'elle courait dehors dans la nuit pour évacuer la tristesse qu'avait engendrée l'accidentel décès de son premier amour, un homme ivre d'une vingtaine d'année l'avait empoignée et traînée jusqu'à une ruelle sombre... Elle était ensuite rentrée en larmes chez elle, où elle avait tout avoué à sa bien-aimée gouvernante. Celle-ci, qui jusqu'alors lui avait toujours été fidèle, avait raconté à son père qu'elle avait couché avec un homme d'âge mûr dans une ruelle, en laissant croire à un quelconque consentement. Le chef de grande entreprise, qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'estime en sa fille aînée, la renia malgré ses protestations selon lesquelles elle n'avait pas souhaité ce qui était arrivé et l'explulsa du domaine familial à ses dix-huit ans. A présent, il ne restait rien de l'argent qu'il avait dû lui donner jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle rouvrit les yeux après un bref silence.

- A cause de cela, mon père m'a renié et laissée à la rue avec une raisonnable somme d'argent. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus payer mon loyer dont j'ai été explusée.

- Souhaitez-vous être engagée uniquement pour l'argent ?

- Majoritairement. Mon père m'avait toujours considéré comme une petite nature et certains de mes camarades de classe comme une 'vierge effarouchée' et une 'coincée'. Je veux tenter de surmonter mon complexe de timidité.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, Akasuna est une 'agence' peu commune dans le genre : les femmes viennent de leur plein gré, ne sont pas engagées si leur seules motivations sont l'argent et le sexe, ressemblent à n'importe quelle personne digne de confiance, sont logées et nourries et s'occupent de clients importants dans la société.

Hinata connaissait la réputation de l'établissement : une vie assez confortable contre un corps. Elle savait également que Sasori, l'Employeur, avait été profondément marqué par la mort de sa soeur qui, désespérée, s'était lancée dans la prostitution et avait été assassinée par un client très peu fréquentable. Il avait donc créé cet agence pour celles qui avaient des motifs plus 'personnels'.

Il reprit :

- Mon nom, comme vous le savez déjà, est Sasori. Le -san suffira de vous à moi. A présent, je vous donne la clé de votre chambre : c'est la troisième à gauche en sortant de cette pièce. Bonne nuit.

Hinata s'inclina et se leva pour prendre congé. Elle allait sortir lorsque Sasori demanda :

- Votre nom ?

Elle se retourna.

- Hyuu...

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Votre _nom_ ?

Elle comprit qu'il voulait un nom de 'scène'.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se remémora sa première rencontre avec le défunt Naruto. Elle s'était cachée derrière un arbre pour le regarder, seul sur la balançoire du parc. Un garçon l'avait alors bousculée en ricanant. Elle était tombée par terre et Naruto l'avait remarquée. Il s'était dirigée vers elle qui commençait à rougir, puis l'avait aidée à se relever. Hinata fermait bravement les yeux.

- _Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ?_ lui avait-il demandé.

- _Parce que... mes camarades...me... me disent qu'ils... font... peur_, avait-elle répondu.

- _Laisse-moi en juger par moi même._

Surprise, elle avait ouvert de grands yeux curieux. Il avait alors dit :

- _Neige._

_- Pa... pardon ?_

_- Ils me font penser à de la neige._

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Neige.

- Bien, acquiesça le proxénète avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

Elle n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Voilà. Une fic très pas-comme-les-autres, je sais... Beaucoup n'aimeront pas, je ne vais pas me leurrer. Mais bon. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira.

Sana-teme

PS : S'il vous plait, si vous aimez dites-le, si vous n'aimez pas dites-le quand même ( je suis réceptive à toutes les opinions, maintenant que l'étape première-review-acide a été franchie ) et si vous en avez le temps, avec des arguments... M'enfin, l'avis est principal !


	2. Temari

Reuh la compagnie !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je suis si heureuse que cette fic plaise à la plupart ! Record de reviews de premier chapitre ! Et en seulement deux jours ! J'ai donc décidé d'écrire la suite maintenant, vu que demain je pars en Espagne et donc ne pourrais pas ( logique ). Voilà voilà !

Et pour Hiashi, je connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'aiment… Perso, moi je l'aime pas mais ne le déteste pas non plus, et puis il fallait bien quelque chose pour qu'Hinata se prostitue xD !

Sur ce, merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Romance, angst, OOC

**NDLA :** Désolée, j'ai fait une petite bêtise... au Japon, la majorité légale c'est 20 ans... bah on va dire qu'ici c'est dix-huit, après tout c'est une fiction...

* * *

**Temari**

Neige suivit les indication de l'Employeur et entra dans sa chambre.

Elle était grande.

Les murs étaient rayés blancs et beiges et le sol de la moquette bordeaux. Deux futons aux couvertures rouges et blanches touchaient de la tête le papier peint et étaient de profil à la jeune fille. En face de la porte, de l'autre côté des futons, une femme dont les cheveux blonds étaient domptés par quatre couettes fumait à la fenêtre.

- Vous avez un client pour moi, Sasori-san ?

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hinata qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle agita la cigarette qu'elle avait en main d'un air confus.

- Oh, excuse-moi, ma jolie. L'Employeur est le seul à entrer dans les chambres sans frapper et je n'espérais même plus avoir de colocataire.

- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser : je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait déjà quelqu'un.

Elle s'inclina pour illistrer son geste. L'autre femme s'adossa au mur en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

- Pas la peine de mettre les formes.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle ajouta :

- De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes, il n'y a plus de place pour les politesses.

Hinata se redressa avec un sourire.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Neige.

- C'est mignon, ça te va bien.

- Et vous ?

- Tutoie tout le monde, ici - sauf l'Employeur. Temari.

- C'est votre véritable nom ?

- Oui. Comme il est très répandu et que j'avais la flemme de trouver autre chose...

Neige sourit : cette femme lui semblait sympathique.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, Temari dit d'un air amusé :

- Installe-toi, tu es chez toi, je te rappelle.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Après avoir rangé ses vêtements dans la petite armoire basse en face du futon et ses affaires de toilette dans la petite salle de bain privée, elle s'allongea sur le futon le plus proche de la porte. Temari avait fait de même sur le sien. Neige posa son téléphone portable - un Nokia 3220 noir et bleu foncé avec des fleurs rouges au dos - à côté de son oreiller. Elle avait beau ne pas l'utiliser et savoir qu'un téléphone portable près de la tête pouvait altérer le sommeil, elle préférait l'avoir près d'elle. C'était la carte d'identité de Hinata. Neige voulait quand même se souvenir de la vie d'avant.

Elle se tourna vers sa colocataire qui fixait le mur d'en face, les bras croisés derrière la tête, une cigarette prisonnière de ses lèvres.

- Dis, Temari...

- Hm ?

- Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

- Environ un an. Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, peux-tu m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne... ici ?

La blonde libéra la captive après une dernière bouffée et l'envoya choir avec ses semblables dans un cendrier non loin de là, prévu pour l'occasion. Elle se retourna vers Neige.

- Tu peux descendre manger vers onze heures - si tu es réveillée -, treize heures et vingt-deux heures. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux t'acheter à manger à l'extérieur.

- Où se trouve la salle à manger ?

- Dans le sous-sol, avec les cuisines. Pendant les journées - tu te doutes bien que tu ne travailles que le soir - tu peux soit sortir, sois dormir, soit descendre au salon, aux deuxième étage. Il y a des fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque et une machine à thé, café... Bref. Une salle de détente où on se retrouve toutes pour discuter de tel ou tel client, vu que l'on a rien de mieux à faire.

- Et... pour les clients, ça se passe comment ?

- Quand ce sont des clients pas trop importants, ils rencontrent eux-même l'Employeur qui, après avoir jugé s'ils sont assez 'fréquentables' pour ses... enfin... 'protégées', leur attibut celle qui leur correspond le mieux - réservée, calme, ou un peu moins...

- Et quand ils sont importants ?

Temari sourit.

- Il rencontre le secrétaire de la personne, ou une personne dans le genre, un subordonné, rencontre l'Employeur. Tu vois, ça ?

Elle désigna du menton une espèce de petite ampoule au-dessus du lit que sa colocataire n'avait pas remarqué. Neige vit la même au-dessus de celui de Temari. Elle acquiesça.

- Elle devient verte quand tu as un client pas très haut placé dans la société, bleue si un de tes clients habituels te demande et rouge quand il est très important. Dans ce dernier cas, s'il n'a pas encore de cliente nous devons toutes nous rassembler dans son bureaux, fermer notre gueule et écouter les critères que l'ont nous donne.

- Les... critères ?

- S'il préfère les blondes, les grandes, les calmes...

- Ah ! Je vois.

- En gros c'est comme ça. Et les payements sont directement versés à l'Employeur. Notre seul salaire sont le loyer et le pourboire des clients, de temps en temps.

Neige leva les yeux au ciel d'un air concentré pour tout clarifier dans son esprit.

- Donc... manger à onze, treize et vingt-deux heures...

Temari hocha la tête à chaque information.

- ... lumière verte, bleue ou rouge... rassemblement... salaire... je commence à intégrer, termina-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

Temari frissonna en constatant combien Neige méritait son nom : elle semblait si pure... une pureté enfantine.

Elle se dit alors qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'elle atterisse là. Le monde était tombé bien bas...

Le lendemain, Neige se leva assez tôt. Temari, dont la lampe avait viré au bleu la veille, faisait la grasse matinée. Pour ne pas réveiller sa colocataire, la jeune fille sortit un livre de son sac et attendit qu'elle soit levée - treize heures - pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit en s'essuyant les cheveux, Temari s'étirait comme un félin devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue animée. La blonde s'habilla et proposa à Neige de manger avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme - elle aimait la compagnie.

Elles descendirent les étages et arrivèrent dans une salle toute simple où une dizaine de filles mangeaient, réparties sur une demi-douzaine de petites tables. L'une d'elle, une fille assez jolie aux cheveux roses, apostropha Temari qui se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut Temari !

- Bonjour, Cerisier. Je te présente Neige, elle est arrivée hier !

Neige fit rapidement connaissance avec Cerisier, puis Temari l'entraîna vers une table libre où elles s'installèrent après avoir pris au mini-self de quoi manger. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien.

- Au fait, Neige. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

La grande blonde s'étrangla avec un morceau de jambon.

- Dix... dix-neuf ? répéta-t-elle après avoir échappé à une mort certaine. Mais... tu es jeune ! Tu sors à peine de la majorité !

- Je sais...

Elle fixa son plateau d'un air préoccupé. Son amie préféra ne pas insister sur ce sujet. Le repas s'acheva en silence puis elles remontèrent dans leur chambre.

Neige prit son portable et vit que Hanabi, la soeur de Hinata, l'avait appelé. Avec un léger pincement au coeur, elle décida de l'ignorer : la soeur de Neige était Temari.

Son téléphone indiquait quatorze heures trente. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Elle était en train de s'attaquer à ses cheveux lorsque Temari hurla :

- Neige ! Alerte rouge !

Sa brosse lui échappa.

- Vite, dépêches-toi ! Tu dois enfiler ça ! dit Temari en lui lançant un kimono noir à motifs de nuages rouges.

Neige noua ses cheveux vers le bas et se hâta de se vêtir comme il se devait. Elle enfilait ses geta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Dépêchez-vous, les filles ! C'est pour le fils du chef de la Uchiha Corporation ! leur cria Cerisier en partant comme une flêche, le plus vite qu'elle put sans altérer sa tenue.

- Tu as entendu, Neige ? Je crois bien que c'est le plus gros morceau que l'on n'aie jamais eu, à Akasuna, depuis Hiashi Hyuuga, avant que j'arrive ici !

Neige fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, le père de Hinata fréquentait... des personnes comme ça ? Elle eut un rire jaune à l'idée de le croiser un jour dans cet établissement.

Elle se hâta et suivit Temari qui était déjà prête. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Employeur et se mirent en rang avec les autres pendant que celui-ci discutait avec un homme dont la coiffure évoquait un ananas. Neige fixait ses geta. Temari lui administra un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Neige se tourna vers elle.

- Celui qui parle avec l'Employeur... C'est mon plus fidèle client, chuchotta Temari, toute fière. C'est lui qui m'a demandée, hier. Shika est le 'conseiller' d'Uchiha junior. Sasuke, je crois. Il le connait mieux que personne.

Neige sourit. Temari avait l'air d'y tenir, à ce conseiller. Ce dernier se tut, ainsi que Sasori. Inconsciemment, la jeune nouvelle prit la main de la blonde : elle appréhendait un peu. L'homme commença :

- Comme vous le savez, je viens ici pour dégoter une maîtresse à mon ami Sasuke. Comme vous le savez également, je pense, je serais draconien pour la sélection.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit une liste.

- Blondes aux yeux bleus s'abstenir.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'inclina puis se retira en tentant de dissimuler sa rage.

- Océan, souffla Temari.

Neige hocha discrètement la tête en tentant de se souvenir de ce nom. D'autres femmes la suivirent.

- Brunes aux yeux noirs s'abstenir.

Trois femmes s'inclinèrent. L'une d'elles, aux cheveux épaix et aux lunettes noires, adressa un regard noir au conseiller.

- Karin, cette vipère, cracha Temari.

Shikamaru souffla : il allait pouvoir garder la 'sienne'.

- Fumeuses s'abstenir.

Neige regarda son amie d'un air affolé. Celle-ci s'excusa du regard et s'inclina en lâchant sa main. La jeune fille en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne restait que Cerisier, Neige et trois autres filles dont la jeune fille ignorait le nom.

Shikamaru rangea sa liste et passa devant chacune. Neige avait recommencé à fixer ses geta. Elle était en bout de file. Il passa devant Sakura et s'arrêta en prenant son menton entre deux doigts. Ils continua ensuite son chemin. Son regard s'arrêta sur Neige, qu'il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué.

- Toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Nei... Neige, monsieur.

Elle se gifla intérieurement : elle n'avait pas bégayé depuis l'âge de seize ans.

- Elle est parfaite, conclut-il en se retournant vers Sasori.

Neige releva la tête : elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* * *

Naaan, je pars en Espaaagne... Je vais pas écrire pendant une semaine... Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ceux qui attendront la suite.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu,

Sana-teme


	3. Préparation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kisimoto-sama.

**NDLA :** Eh oui, re-moi… Je vais essayer de poster ce chapitre avant que missvietlove ne parte au Viêtnam (au moment où je l'écris, je suis en Espagne sans connexion Internet…) et après je vais me remettre pleinement à Expression Book que j'ai _momentanément_ délaissée pour Neige. Voilà voilà !

* * *

**Préparation**

Cerisier et les autres s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent.

- Monsieur Nara passera te chercher vers vingt-et-une heures.

- B… bien, Sasori-san.

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix hésitante, Neige imita humblement le geste de la jeune femme au cheveu rose. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte et fut assaillie de toutes parts d'une armée en kimono noir et rouge.

- C'est toi qui as été choisie ?

- Mais tu es jeune, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, quel âge as-tu ?

- C'est ton premier client, non ?

_- Stop !_ ordonna Temari d'une voix autoritaire en se plaçant devant Neige qui commençait visiblement à être prise de vertiges.

Toutes se turent et la plupart regardait Temari d'un air coupable. Visiblement, la grande blonde était assez respectée.

- Oui, elle est plus jeune qu'aucune d'entre nous, oui, elle a été choisie, et oui, c'est son premier client. A présent, je pense qu'elle souhaiterait se retirer au calme dans sa chambre.

Elle demanda confirmation en tournant la tête. Neige la gratifia d'un regard soulagé. Déçues mais compréhensives, les autres femmes regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives, sauf Cerisier et Océan qui s'approchèrent et s'inclinèrent.

- Nous te souhaitons bonne chance pour ton premier client.

Sur ces mots, elles se redressèrent et adressèrent à Neige un regard bienveillant. Celle-ci était soulagée que Cerisier ne soit pas rancunière – elle avait failli être choisie à sa place.

Neige les remercia avec émotion et elles se retirèrent dans leur chambre, au deuxième étage, tandis que Temari et sa jeune colocataire regagnaient la leur.

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs retira son kimono tandis que son amie faisait de même. Elle se mit en nuisette : il était peine quinze heures, et elle voulait mettre à profit le temps qui lui restait pour se reposer. Temari se vêtit d'une jupe rouge et d'un pull noir un peu grand – sûrement un « souvenir » de son client préféré - et se mit à fumer devant la fenêtre. Neige se glissa dans la fine couverture et prit le livre qui reposait à côté : Raison Et Sentiments, son préféré. Elle lut quelques pages et demanda à sa colocataire :

- Temari, il était comment, ton premier client ?

Son amie tira une bouffée avant de répondre.

- Il était assez amusant. Sympathique. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était à Akasuna qu'il cherchait des filles : il avait tout pour lui. Charme, conversation… et un talent certain avec les femmes. Kiba, qu'il s'appelait. Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Mais au bout d'une semaine, il a préféré se tourner vers Océan, qu'il avait croisé en venant me chercher.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- A qui ? A Kiba ou Océan ?

- Aux deux.

La grande blonde se retourna vers Neige avec un sourire amusé.

- Moi, la rancune, c'est pas mon genre. Déjà quand j'étais petite, je prenais mon frère dans mes bras alors que deux minutes plus tôt, il m'avait volé mon dessert. Alors Kiba et Océan… Kiba était sympa, et Océan mon amie, alors je ne voyais pas ce que la rancune pouvait m'apporter. De plus, si j'avais toujours été avec ce client, je n'aurais pas rencontré _le_ client…

Elle emprisonna sa cigarette entre ses lèvres étirées en un sourire entendu.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, au fait ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ce soir ?

Neige eut une grimace embarrassée.

- C'est juste que… C'est mon premier client, et… il est très important.

- Et tu as peur de faire quelque chose de travers ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Cerisier a déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser – son client était ami avec les Uchiha – et apparemment, il était assez distant mais pas méchant. Je ne pense pas qu'il te fasse de reproches.

Neige sourit. Son amie était naturellement rassurante, même si ces paroles ne l'étaient pas tant que ça.

- Et… je suis vraiment la plus jeune d'Akasuna ?

- Oui. Ici, nous avons toutes entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans – passé cet âge, il est rare que l'on ne parte pas. Cerisier et Océan on vingt ans. La plus âgée est Karin, je crois. Elle vient d'avoir vingt-cinq. Ensuite, moi. J'ai vingt-trois.

- Et quel âge a _le_ client ? demanda Neige d'un air amusé.

- Vingt-et-un.

- Et le mien ?

- Dix… ça alors ! Je viens à peine de me rendre compte ! s'exclama-t-elle en manquant de faire tomber sa cigarette sur la moquette.

- Quoi ? paniqua à nouveau la plus jeune.

- Vous avez exactement le même âge.

Neige baissa les yeux.

- A dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas normal de chercher dans ce genre d'agence.

- A dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas normal d'y travailler, raisonna Temari.

Sa colocataire sourit tristement. Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Neige, suggéra Temari.

- Oui, tu as raison. De toute façon, je le connais par cœur, dit-elle en posant son livre de chevet par terre.

- Dans ce cas, je vais au salon pour ne pas te déranger.

Neige la remercia du regard puis se coucha. Temari actionna l'interrupteur et sortit. La jeune fille aux yeux blancs s'endormit dès que la lumière fut éteinte.

Pendant ce temps, Temari était affalée dans un fauteuil et prêtait une oreille distraite aux conversations alentours. Océan et Cerisier vidaient calmement leur tasse de thé vert. Karin était debout, adossée au mur et sirotait un café fumant. Colombe, une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans aux doux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux blonds longs et lisses, écoutait patiemment son amie Lora, une chinoise brune aux yeux bridés et dont les cheveux soyeux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Comme d'habitude. Tous les jours étaient comme ça.

Elle demanda un briquet à Ingrid, une rousse aux cheveux épais domptés dans une rebelle queue de cheval. Elles allumèrent ensemble leur cigarette.

Au bout d'un moment, Lora frappa dans ses mains.

- Dites, les filles ! On ne s'est jamais dit pourquoi on était à Akasuna.

- C'est vrai, approuva Colombe.

Sans attendre aucune manifestation enthousiaste, la jeune chinoise raconta d'un air excité :

- Moi, j'étais très jeune quand j'ai fait ma première fois. Quatorze ans ! A dix-sept ans, j'ai fugué avec ce jeune homme, qui en avait alors dix-neuf. J'étais sans le sou, il payait tout, il venait d'une famille de riche. Et un jour qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans, pouf ! Il est retourné chez lui. Sans moi. Et quand je suis allée le voir pour lui dire que j'étais enceinte, il avait une de ces blondes parfaites, maquillées comme des voitures volées, à son bras ! L'émotion m'a fait faire une fausse couche, et j'ai eu vent de cette agence. J'ai pas hésité !

Colombe hocha lentement la tête d'un air sage.

- J'ai toujours dit que les hommes ne sont pas dignes de confiances. A part Sasori-sama, bien sûr. C'est l'homme le plus honnête – plus qu'aucun proxénète ne pourra jamais l'être – que j'ai pu rencontrer.

- Et toi, Colombe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La douce blonde expliqua calmement :

- J'étais actrice, avant. La vie était géniale : à dix-neuf ans, je jouais déjà devant le public. J'avais toujours le rôle de la belle princesse, ou de la douce gouvernante. Mais le théâtre où je jouais a été détruit il y a deux ans, et aucun autre théâtre ne voulait de moi, car j'avais beaucoup maigri et n'avais plus une belle silhouette. Comme ce métier était ma seule source de revenus, j'étais à la rue, dormais dans un hôtel moisi, ne mangeais presque plus pour pouvoir me loger. Puis j'ai rencontré Sasori-sama dans la rue. Je regardais le théâtre, et il a remarqué mes joues creuses et mon vieux manteau. Il m'a demandé si je cherchais un emploi. J'ai immédiatement acquiescé, et il m'a tout de suite annoncé la couleur : un logement contre mon corps. Je n'appréciais pas beaucoup l'idée de la prostitution, mais quand j'ai su que les clients étaient des gens relativement bien, et que l'ont n'en changeait pas d'un soir sur l'autre, j'ai accepté. Peu à peu, j'ai retrouvé des couleurs et mon corps des dix-neuf ans.

Lora, qui n'avait visiblement jamais entendu le récit de son amie, semblait émerveillée.

- Colombe ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais été actrice !

- Ce temps est révolu. Colombe était le nom de scène que le directeur du théâtre m'avait proposé.

- Et toi, Karin ?

- Moi ?

La jeune femme, surprise que l'on lui témoigne de l'intérêt, but une gorgée de café et répondit :

- Moi, je n'avais plus de copain, plus d'argent, plus de métier, plus rien. Juste un sac avec des vêtements et des capotes. A vingt ans, j'envisageais de me prostituer, ma vie ne rimait plus à rien, alors autant l'oublier dans la drogue et le sexe, me suis-je dit. Mais le premier proxénète avec qui j'ai pris contact était l'Employeur. Il m'a dit que ma vie n'étais pas si perdue que ça, si je venais à Akasuna. Pas de contrat, un loyer décent, de la bouffe, de la compagnie, des rapports… De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre en vue. Alors j'ai accepté.

Tout le monde l'écoutait dans un calme religieux : c'était la première fois que l'Aînée parlait autant, voire même parlait tout court. Et personne ne connaissait son histoire. Un peu gênée, elle recommença à siroter son café.

- Et toi, Cerisier ?

- Moi ? Eh bien…

Elle rougit.

- On va dire que j'étais folle amoureuse de l'Employeur, que je voyais de temps en temps au bar où je travaillais. C'était un bar pourri, où les clients me mettaient la main au derrière, etc… Je n'avais pas de parents, pas de grandes études, je travaillais comme je pouvais. Et un jour qu'il était là, j'ai renversé un plateau et ma patronne m'a virée car ce n'était pas la première fois. Il m'as vue en larmes, quand je me lamentais car mon loyer n'allait pas pouvoir être payé, que ma vie était fichue si je n'arrivais même pas à être barmaid. Il est venu vers moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il m'a proposé un logement décent, etc… Malgré ma réticence ce genre de choses, j'ai accepté : il était tout ce qu'il me restait, désormais, et j'allais le suivre n'importe où.

- Amoureuse de Sasori-sama ?

- Oui.

- Une petite question, la compagnie ! les arrêta Temari. Il n'est jamais arrivé à l'Employeur d'avoir des rapports avec une employée, non ?

- Jamais, confirmèrent les autres en chœur.

- Enfin… à ce que je sache, compléta Lora.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, acquiesça la grande blonde.

Il était assez surprenant, dans le fond, que cela ne soit en effet jamais arrivé.

- Et toi, Océan ?

- Je suis une danseuse déchue. J'ai laissé tomber l'école pour aller dans une académie de danse professionnelle. Je suis devenue très maigre, comme toutes mes camarades. Mais au bout du compte, je l'étais tellement que j'ai été renvoyée. J'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai ensuite appris qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tôt – je ne les avais pas vus mais, absorbée par l'académie, les avais oubliés – et que mon héritage s'était dilapidé dans mes études de danse. J'ai travaillé comme danseuse érotique, dans des bars, mais je n'ai jamais fait de strip-tease complet. Il y a six mois, j'ai été renvoyée car je refusais de me montrer nue. Désespérée, j'ai contacté Akasuna. J'ai eu de la chance.

- Et toi, Temari ?

L'intéressée était complètement déconnectée, entre sa cigarette et le plafond qui lui semblait _tellement_ plus intéressant que ces récits ô combien tragiques. Elle émit un élégant :

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi es-tu à Akasuna ?

Le regard de Temari se perdit dans le vague. Personne n'osa briser le silence. Après deux minutes de perdition dans les limbes de la déconnexion, Temari parla :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Lora, malgré sa curiosité maladive, n'insista pas : la grande blonde était trop respectée pour que l'on ose lui tenir tête pour des choses aussi peu existentielles.

Ingrid commença alors à raconter son passé.

_- Tema… Tema !_

- … je suis alors allée voir mes parents…

_- Tema… Tema !_

Temari ferma les yeux avec douleur en se remémorant la voix de son petit frère à cinq ans. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'assoupit.

_- Tema ! Tu te réveilles ?_

- … et ils ne voulaient pas me voir alors…

_- Gaara, tu pleures ?_

Des bribes de souvenirs revinrent à Temari.De quand elle avait sept ans.

_- Maman elle est très malade, et elle doit se reposer, donc elle dort beaucoup. On doit pas la déranger, avait-elle dit à son frère. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant par la main._

_- On va où ?_

_- Chercher une glace ! _

Puis beaucoup plus tard, à dix-sept ans.

_- Tema, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Gaara ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !?_

Elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son frère.

_- La seule personne qui m'ait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de normal, c'est Tema ! Tema est la seule personne qui m'écoutait et me soignait ! _

Et elle s'entendit hurler.

_- Gaara, non !_

Puis, un peu plus tard, le son de la voix désespérée de son plus jeune frère.

_- Tema ! Tema ! hurlait-il._

_- Temari ! Temari ! TEMARI !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Temari, ça va ? demanda Océan d'une voix ferme.

- Ou… oui, hésita-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu pleures et tu gigotais comme une possédée ! paniqua Lora.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Temari se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée du fauteuil. Elle regarda autour d'elle les visages et le décor : pas de doutes, elle était bien à Akasuna. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle demanda en regagnant difficilement le fauteuil :

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Environ trois ou quatre heures. On pensait que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et que tu récupérais alors… expliqua Lora.

- Il est quelle heure ? la coupa-t-elle.

- Sept heures et demie, répondit Colombe en regardant son téléphone.

Temari bondit sur ses pieds.

- Neige ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air catastrophé avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en manquant de renverser la secrétaire qui avait accueilli Neige. Elle s'excusa sans se retourner et continua sa course. Arrivée au troisième étage en un temps record, elle faillit défoncer la porte en l'ouvrant brusquement.

- Neige ! Debout ! Il est sept heures et demie !

La jeune fille émergea gracieusement et demanda d'un air poli :

- Je croyais que l'on avait le droit à la grasse matinée, non ?

Temari se jeta dans un placard dissimulé derrière le papier peint et répondit, le corps enfoncé dedans jusqu'à la taille :

- Il est sept heures et demie du _soir_, et tu as _une demi-heure_ pour te préparer à rencontrer ton _premier clien_t, Sasuke Uchiha !

Neige parut réaliser et se leva d'un air paniqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger : Temari lui avait jeté un kimono violet sur le visage. Lorsque la jeune fille parvint à émerger du vêtement, ce fut pour en recevoir un rouge et un blanc à feuilles d'érables marron.

- Bon ! conclut sa colocataire, les poings sur les hanches. On va choisir, maintenant !

Neige la regarda d'un air perdu. Temari soupira.

- Mais réveille-toi, un peu ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas y aller en nuisette !

Son amie sembla recevoir l'information.

- Presque pire que moi le matin… s'affligea-t-elle avant de brandir le kimono rouge devant Neige.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, fit mine de réfléchir et avec une grimace l'envoya choir au milieu de la pièce.

- Le rouge fait trop « femme ». Il aimera pas.

Elle recommença avec le kimono violet, hésita puis finalement, l'envoya suivre le même chemin que le précédent.

Elle brandit le blanc à motifs de feuilles marron et son visage s'illumina.

- Essaye-le ! ordonna-t-elle, toute excitée.

Neige s'exécuta et demanda à Temari de nouer son obi. Celle-ci refusa, disant qu'elle devrait le refaire toute seule « après ». La jeune fille aux yeux blancs obéit donc, non sans quelques difficultés.

Temari prit du recul et admira son œuvre. Elle eut une exclamation enthousiaste.

- Il est parfait ! Assorti à tes yeux et à ton nom, avec quelques feuilles délicates… il est fait pour toi, Neige ! Tu es divine, avec !

- M… merci, articula l'intéressée, gênée.

Son amie se perdit un instant dans cette contemplation, puis attrapa le portable de Neige.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est moins le quart !

- Déjà ? hurla sa colocataire.

- Oui ! Surtout n'oublie pas…

Elle la poussa dans la salle de bain et la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

- … tu ne dis rien tant qu'il n'a rien dit…

Temari attrapa un crayon violet pâle et entreprit de faire ressortir ses yeux.

- … tu ne fais rien d'entreprenant avant qu'il t'ait fait signe que tu pouvais…

Elle l'abandonna au profit d'une brosse à cheveux et se mit à démêler ceux de Neige.

- … tu l'appelles Uchiha-_sama_, rappelle-toi que c'est un « honorable client »…

Neige grimaça : Temari avait forcé sur un nœud coriace et elle commençait à être prise de vertige à cause de toutes ces informations. La grande blonde noua les cheveux nuit en bas à l'aide d'un ruban blanc.

- Pardon pour les cheveux. Et tu ne quittes pas le lit avant qu'il ne soit endormi. Tu dois rester à côté de lui, et attendre qu'il dorme pour t'éclipser sans le réveiller. Lève-toi, maintenant. Tu es magnifique. Encore tes chaussettes et tes geta, et tu es prête.

Neige obéit en vitesse. Lorsque Temari sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut stupéfaite de la beauté de son amie : elle avait vraiment réussi son œuvre.

- Tu es sublime. Oh, il est moins cinq ! Mais… aaah ! hurla-t-elle avant de replonger dans l'armoire.

Elle en ressortit avec son kimono noir et rouge. Elle le mit en vitesse et se jeta sur ses geta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Temari ?

- Je dois t'accompagner en bas : c'est le rôle de la colocataire, quand on en a une.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le téléphone de son amie aux yeux blancs, et lâcha d'un air fataliste :

- C'est l'heure. Suis-moi.

* * *

Oui oui, je sais qu'il est long ce chapitre… et qu'il y a même pas la rencontre SasuHina ! Me tuez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer…

En fait, au début, j'avais fait un chapitre de presque six mille mots ( soit _treize_ pages Word ), donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, et de raccourcir celui-là ( avant il y avait le flash-back de Temari en entier… j'ai failli faire une dépression en l'écrivant !! ) et donc maintenant il fait… huit pages Word, si je ne m'abuse. Et juste le texte, ça fait 3 125 mots.

Bref. Je ne vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps. La suite postée demain ( déjà écrite ).

En espérant que mes déjections intellectuelles vous ont plu,

Sana-teme

PS : J'ai failli chialier comme une madeleine en écrivant le flash-back de Temari en entier XD ! Il sera au chapitre cinq.


	4. Le Client

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning :** **Léger lemon **( comme si vous ne vous y attendiez pas… )

**Réponse aux reviews :** - L'action se déroule au Japon, mais ce ne sont pas des prostituées - enfin si, mais bon - mais plutôt des maîtresses - elles ont pas cinquante clients en même temps - et pour les kimono, je pensais à des kimono tout simples, genre yukata et compagnie. Et c'est à notre époque, mais vu la tête de l'agence, je les voyais pas trop y aller en mini-jupe, string et T-shirt transparent trop court. Wala wala.

- Ouaip', KibaIno, ShikaTema, SasuHina, SasoSaku, Ita... m'enfin j'dois pas le dire XD ! Au début je voulais un SasoDei mais bon... Employeur d'une agence comme ça, faut bien qu'il soit hétéro quand même. Pour le SasoSaku... bah j'dirai rien non plus XD ! Mais z'inquiétez pas, elle va pas se rétourner de Saso pour Sasu...

**NDLA :** Vous rendez-vous compte que j'ai du écouter en boucle vingt-deux fois Sleeping Sun de Nightwish pour pondre un lime-lemon ( j'sais pas si c'est un lime ou un lemon… ) ! Sans compter le reste… Z'avez vu ? J'me suis améliorée, j'ai essayé de faire des mini-descriptions dans ce chapitre ! M'enfin… J'vous laisse lire, désolée.

**Musique de fond :** Moi, quand elle arrive, j'ai du écouter en boucle la suite pour orchestre n°3 en ré majeur de Bach pour pouvoir décrire - même s'ils sont au Japon... rhaaa je suis trop bizarre XD !! - puis ben évidemment Sleeping Sun de Nightwish, pour la rencontre, hein… " I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time", ça vous parle ? Même si dans la chanson ça n'a pas vraiment le même sens que dans la fic.

* * *

**Le Client**

- C'est l'heure. Suis-moi.

Elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec l'Employeur.

Ah ! Je venais justement vous chercher : monsieur Nara vient d'arriver.

La grande blonde ne put retenir un petit sourire coquin. Elles descendirent tandis que l'homme au cheveu rouge regagnait son bureau.

Shikamaru attendait à l'entrée. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir _sa_ blonde accompagner Neige et ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

- Mademoiselle, le trajet risque de durer assez longtemps, je vous conseille donc d'emmener un livre. De plus, nous risquons de rencontrer des embouteillages.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Il est inutile de perdre du temps pour aller cherch…

Avec un sourire coupable, Temari sortit de derrière son dos Raison Et Sentiments.

- Shika… Monsieur Nara m'avait prévenu par téléphone, alors j'ai jugé bon de l'attraper en sortant, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Merci, Temari, dit Neige en gratifiant son amie d'un regard reconnaissant.

Même si elle n'allait certainement pas le sortir chez son client, Neige se sentait mieux avec son livre près d'elle.

- Pas de quoi, dit-elle maladroitement.

- Nous devons y aller, coupa le visiteur.

Alors que Neige allait partir, Temari la serra très fort contre elle.

- Bonne chance, Neige, lui murmura-t-elle.

- M… merci.

Et elle suivit Shikamaru en serrant son livre de chevet contre elle. Temari ferma la porte lorsque celle de la voiture noire se referma sur Neige.

- On rentre au domaine, Asuma-san, dit l'homme au chauffeur en s'installant à l'avant.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit-il en glissant une cigarette dans sa bouche.

- Et combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'arrêter de fumer ?

- Autant de fois que vous avez allumé votre briquet, monsieur.

Shikamaru sourit en présentant son briquet au chauffeur avant d'allumer sa propre cigarette. Neige ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant de tels hypocrites.

Le voyage se déroula ensuite dans le silence, non sans embouteillages au cours desquels Neige ne put s'empêcher de lire son livre préféré.

Au bout d'environ une heure, le chauffeur coupa le moteur et Neige rangea Raison Et Sentiments dans le sac de toile blanche qu'elle avait emmené. Une boule se forma dans son estomac : maintenant qu'elle y était, elle était beaucoup moins prompte à y aller. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, désormais : il était trop tard pour reculer.

Vingt-et-une heure pile. Monsieur Nara vint lui ouvrir. Elle descendit gracieusement de la voiture, sans froisser son kimono, comme sa gouvernante le lui avait appris. Le chauffeur partit garer la voiture.

Neige leva la tête : c'était une maison – non, un manoir ! – immense. Plus grand encore que ce dont elle se souvenait être le manoir Hyuuga. Les façades étaient faites de pierre blanche et les toitures était bleu marine. Malgré la couleur sombre de celles-ci, le manoir ne semblait pas lugubre du tout : de grandes fenêtres, parfois même sur deux étages, ornaient cette forteresse. Au dernier étage – c'est-à-dire au cinquième -, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette qui la regardait.

- Mademoiselle, monsieur Sasuke vous attend.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle s'inclina et suivit l'ami de son client, non sans relever une dernière fois les yeux : la silhouette avait disparu.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut émerveillée par les murs immaculés, les tableaux français – de l'époque du romantisme, d'après sa mémoire d'écolière – et les servantes en kimono bleu marine qui s'activaient un peu partout. L'ami de son client la guida dans d'immenses escaliers et couloirs qui n'en finissaient plus. Elle réussit à apercevoir un salon français, un salon traditionnel japonais, une galerie d'arts anciens…

Le cinquième étage était plus petit que les autres. Il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain luxueuse, une bibliothèque privée et des pièces fermées. Monsieur Nara s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et frappa à la porte trois coups bien espacés. Un jeune homme vint ouvrir.

Il toisa Neige de haut en bas d'un air impassible, puis fixa ses yeux blancs. Malgré son envie de s'intéresser à ses propres geta, celle-ci soutint son regard avec une curiosité polie.

- Elle s'appelle Neige et a dix-neuf ans, Sasuke, expliqua Shikamaru en se retirant.

« Sasuke » prit doucement Neige par le poignet et recula, l'entraînant avec lui dans la pièce très faiblement éclairée. Il alla ensuite fermer la porte puis revint vers elle qui, n'ayant as bougé, était de dos à lui. Elle n'osait bouger.

Il fit légèrement glisser le haut du kimono de Neige sur son épaule et déposa ses lèvres sur la chair blanche ainsi mise à nu. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Cela ne la dérangeait même pas, contrairement à ses premières appréhensions.

Le jeune homme réitéra son geste, puis un peu plus haut, dans le cou délicat de Neige qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il la retourna doucement, la regarda dans les yeux, et enfouit avec douceur son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il défit lentement le obi marron, le laissa tomber à terre, puis appliqua une légère pression sur les frêles épaules de Neige pour lui intimer de s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps blancs derrière elle. Elle s'exécuta et son client s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il retira avec délicatesse ses geta, puis caressa lentement sa jambe, du genou jusqu'au pied pour faire glisser les chaussettes blanches. Ceci fait, il embrassa le genou droit de Neige et caressa sa cuisse gauche. La jeune fille qui, malgré tout, était encore assez timide, était un peu indisposé par cette main qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de ce qu'elle redoutait. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme la redescendit et se redressa pour faire face à Neige. Il se baissa et entreprit de défaire la ceinture de la jeune fille, désormais seul obstacle de tissus qui retenait le kimono attaché. Il posa à nouveau son menton sur l'épaule nue de Neige qui, timidement, passa ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant.

Elle se laissa lentement allonger sur le lit. Le jeune homme se mit à califourchon pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'embrassa délicatement au coin de l'œil. Elle comprit et ferma les yeux. Il déboutonna donc sa chemise et la laissa tomber à côté du lit. Il hésita un peu avant de défaire son pantalon. Neige comprit cette hésitation et posa ses mains sur les siennes, sans rien forcer. Ce fut avec les gestes de Neige qu'il acheva d'enlever le vêtement. Celle-ci trouvait très amusant d'accompagner ainsi les mains du jeune homme sans même le voir.

Le jeune Uchiha rapprocha son visage de celui de Neige qui pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut interpelée par le regard sérieux de son futur amant. Elle réalisa subitement qu'il attendait son accord pour l'embrasser. Neige approcha ses lèvres, mais fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

Ce fut le jeune homme qui les scella avec une douceur infinie. Neige, qui pensait ne jamais en avoir le courage, glissa timidement sa langue, qui rencontra avec surprise sa jumelle.

Les deux protagonistes n'osaient pas insister trop, mais ils devinrent de plus en plus à l'aise, unis par ce ballet, cette étreinte qu'ils ne voulaient rompre.

Neige sentit des mains la dévêtir totalement. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, ces mêmes mains caressèrent son cou, puis sa gorge et ensuite ses seins pour venir se poser sur ses hanches. Son amant délaissa ses lèvres pour déposer çà et là quelques tendres baisers.

Neige était perdue : son appréhension avait laissé place à une fièvre vertigineuse étrangement agréable. Sa raison errait entre baisers et caresses. Etait-ce parce que c'était sa première « vraie » fois, ou parce qu'il était incroyablement doux avec elle ? La jeune fille n'aurait su dire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Le moment était venu. Il chercha la moindre réticence ou appréhension dans les yeux blancs qui lui faisaient face, mais n'en trouva pas.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en même temps que leurs corps. Contrairement à l'autre fois, Neige n'eut pas mal, et, perdant l'équilibre, elle se laissa tomber dans le néant qui depuis déjà un bon moment lui tournait autour.

Neige sentait qu'elle partageait plus que de la chair avec cet inconnu, comme une dimension où seules régnaient la douceur, la tendresse, les caresses, et… cette chaleur inidentifiable, insituable, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Une dimension qui n'existait que pour eux, qui commençait à deux et prenait fin dans les yeux. Les draps immaculés, symboles de pureté, étaient devenus la scène où se déroulait un ballet que les danseurs exécutaient les yeux bandés, seuls témoins de la fièvre qui les guidait.

Le ballet semblait se poursuivre à l'infini, et les danseurs n'avaient aucune envie de l'arrêter. Cependant, suite à un regard échangé, ils cessèrent, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils s'allongèrent face-à-face, et le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Neige le détailla avec attention, avec le regard de l'enfant toute excitée de ne pas dormir comme le lui avaient dit ses parents. Elle voulait apprendre chaque courbe de son visage, retenir par cœur ses traits, la couleur de ses cheveux si proche et pourtant si différente de la sienne, la perfection de l'arête de son nez… qu'elle caressa inconsciemment du bout du doigt. Terrorisée par son audace, elle écarquilla les yeux mais son amant ne bougea pas : elle en conclut qu'il dormait.

Rassurée, elle descendit discrètement du lit, se rhabilla, noua son obi sans trop de mal, puis quitta doucement la pièce sous le regard du faux-dormeur qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, avec le flash-back de Temari !

En espérant qe vous avez aimé,

Sana-teme

**PS :** M'en voulez pas trop pour ce lemon à l'eau de rose, je sais paaaas écrire les lemooooons...


	5. Tema

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto.

**NDLA :** Je suis heureuse que mon semblant de lemon ait plu à la plupart d'entre vous ! On m'a d'ailleurs spécifié qu'en raison de ce même lemon, ma fiction devrait être placée en 'M'. D'autres n'ont pas étés d'accord et je les approuve, car il m'est déjà arrivé de tomber sur des vrais lemon et je pense que la catégorie 'M' doit leur être réservée. Wala wala. Merci pour vos conseils et vos reviews !

**Fond Musical :** Your Star, Evanescence

**PS:** En résumé : - Neige - Hinata

- Temari - Temari

- Cerisier - Sakura

- Océan - Ino

- Karin - Karin

Les autres sont des OC, y compris Lora - malgré son origine - car Tenten finira avec Neji et je le vois mal chercher l'amour de sa vie à Akasuna. Passe pour Hiashi, mais Neji... Wala wala. Désolée d'avoir été aussi vague par rapport à certains personnages !

* * *

**Tema**

Temari commençait à s'inquiéter un peu pour Neige. Quand même, c'était son premier client. Et elle semblait si fragile...

La grande blonde, assez tard dans la soirée, fut vaincue par le sommeil, ayant essuyé une nuit quasi-blanche et nécessitant de plus de trois heures de sommeil pour être en forme.

_- Tema ! Tu te réveilles ?_

Temari grimaça inconsciemment en entendant à nouveau la voix de son frère.

_- Gaara… laisse-moi dormir…_

_- Mais ça fait deux heures que tu dors ! Tu m'avais promis d'aller m'acheter un glace à quatre heures, il est et demi !_

_- Il est __la__ demie, Gaara._

_- Oh, Kankuro, tu peux l'emmener au glacier s'il te plait ? J'ai si sommeil…_

_- Nan ! Je vais jouer avec la bande ! répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle avant de s'enfuir._

_Le petit garçon de cinq ans tourna le dos à sa sœur, et fut parcouru de spasmes espacés. Totalement éveillée, l'aînée se redressa, abandonnant l'arbre auquel elle s'était adossée, et s'approcha de son frère._

_- Gaara, tu pleures ?_

_- Toi tu m'aimes pas ! Tu tiens pas tes promesses ! Kankuro il m'aime pas, il veut pas que j'aille jouer au ballon avec lui ! Papa il veut pas sortir de son bureau ! Maman elle veut pas me voir !_

_- Gaara, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime, moi ! J'ai juste dormi un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu, j'ai lu toute la nuit donc j'étais fatiguée ! Et Kankuro, il veut juste s'amuser avec ses copains, et ils tirent plus fort que toi, ils pourraient te faire mal ! Papa il a du travail ! Maman… Maman elle est malade et elle…_

_Temari n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'elle avait surprise._

_« Votre femme a perdu la raison. Elle ne reconnait même plus l'infirmière qui la soigne. Je pense qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait pas ses propres enfants. Elle devrait nous quitter d'ici un ou deux mois. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »_

_- Elle est très malade, et elle doit se reposer, donc elle dort beaucoup. On doit pas la déranger, avait-elle dit à son frère. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant par la main._

_- On va où ?_

_- Chercher une glace ! Si tu veux, je te paye même une glace italienne !_

_- C'est vrai ? Elles sont trop bonnes ! Mais elles sont grandes et chères…_

_- Si tu en as trop, je t'aiderai à finir !_

_- Chocolat, chocolat, chocolat ! scandait l'enfant, aux anges._

_Main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, ils quittèrent le parc où ils étaient._

_Tout devint flou. Temari se vit alors à dix-sept ans. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée dans un coin reculé du jardin. Gaara s'approcha._

_- Tema, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Gaara ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !?_

_- Il méritait pas mieux !_

_- Tu l'as tabassé dans une rue sombre ! Et il est… il est mort, maintenant !_

_- Il avait qu'à pas te laisser tomber, ce salaud ! En plus il t'avait traité de putain !_

_- Mais… Gaara ! On ne tue pas les gens parce que ce qu'ils font nous déplait ! _

_- Tiens, Gaara ? Tu fais pleurer Temari ?_

_- Cherches pas, Kankuro._

_- Oh, je vois ! C'est toi que les flics recherchent ? Un fils d'ambassadeur, quinze ans, fumeur et à moitié fou ! Comme sa mère._

_- Ta gueule, Kankuro ! Ta gueule ! Maman était pas folle ! Elle était malade !_

_- Gaara le taré, Gaara le taré ! le taquina son frère._

_Ce fut trop pour l'adolescent. Il attrapa un sécateur qui traînait là, et l'abattit sur la tête de son frère._

_- Gaara, je plaisantais ! C'était méchant, mais j'étais pas sérieux !_

_- C'est ça ! Et quand tu voulais pas jouer avec moi quand j'étais petit et que tu m'envoyais sur les roses quand je criais « nii-san, nii-saan, je suis tout seul ! », c'était aussi une plaisanterie, hein ! Quand tu regardais tes copains me lancer la balle dessus en ricanant, que je les suppliais d'arrêter en pleurant et hurlant, tu disais qu'il fallait pas que je vienne t'emmerder alors que je cherchais juste un peu de compagnie parce que Temari était à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée, tu plaisantais aussi, hein ? Quand tu menaçais de me frapper à mort si je disais à Papa que tu avais fumé avec tes potes, tu plaisantais aussi, peut-être ? Je te hais, Kankuro ! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un frère ! La seule personne qui m'ait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de normal, c'est Tema ! Tema est la seule personne qui m'écoutait et me soignait ! _

_Temari, trop paralysée pour continuer de pleurer, regardait la scène d'un air catastrophé. Kankuro pleurait, à présent. Ses premières larmes depuis l'enfance. Gaara n'étais plus lui-même. Il ignorait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur démentielle._

_- Gaara, je savais pas à quel point ça t'avais marqué ! J'étais con, et je le suis toujours, je l'admets ! J'ai jamais été un grand frère idéal, mais je te promets d'être mieux, maintenant ! Je vais me rattraper ! Je te le jure !_

_- Trop tard, « ni-san »._

_- Gaara, non ! hurla Temari, incapable de bouger._

_Elle regarda avec horreur le cadet abattre une nouvelle fois le sécateur sur son frère toujours à terre. _

_- Gaara, c'est ton frère !_

_- Il ne l'a jamais été !_

_- Il est ton frère autant que je suis ta sœur !_

_- Toi, tu me considère pas comme un raté !_

_Il réitéra son geste, encore, encore et encore. Il avait du sang sur le visage, sur les mains. _

_- Gaara, arrête !_

_Il n'entendait plus les hurlements suppliants de sa sœur. Il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque ceux de son frère auraient cessé._

_Lorsque Kankuro ne bougea plus, Temari retrouva soudainement l'usage de ses membres. Elle se jeta sur Gaara qui continuait de frapper le corps inerte de sa victime. Il cessa lorsqu'il sentit les frêles bras de Temari autour de lui. Haletant, il lâcha le sécateur. Sa sœur se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux à côté de lui, ne quittant pas du regard les yeux fixes et figés dans une expression horrifiée de son frère._

_- Oh mon dieu…_

_- Il le méritait !_

_- Oh mon dieu… Kankuro… Gaara, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Elle hurla le nom de Kankuro et se jeta sur lui, ignorant les taches de sang que subirait son T-shirt blanc. Elle entendit des sirènes, loin, très loin d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque l'on embarqua Kankuro sur un brancard, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Gaara l'appeler en détresse quand les autorités l'embarquèrent._

_- Tema ! Tema, me laisse pas seul !_

_Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle resta agenouillée seule dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le rouge dont était à présent parsemé le sol._

- Gaara ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur son futon.

La douce petite voix de Neige caressa ses oreilles et chassa d'un coup son angoisse.

- Temari ? Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille referma la porte avec douceur. La blonde secoua la tête d'un air décidé pour chasser les dernières gouttelettes de sueur froide qui perlaient à son front puis répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Oui. Juste... un mauvais rêve.

Sautant du coq à l'âne, elle ajouta, soudain plus sérieuse :

- Et toi, ça c'est bien passé ?

Elle fut surprise du sourire épanoui qui anima les lèvres de Neige. Celle-ci répondit avec l'expression d'une adolescente qui raconte son premier baiser à sa mère :

- C'était magique !

Elle troqua son kimono contre sa nuisette violette et s'agenouilla sur son futon.

- Il était très gentil. En fait, il n'a rien dit et c'était lui qui menait tout, tout en douceur. J'avais presque l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés ! Et...

Temari l'écoutait avec un sourire amusé. La plus jeune finit par perdre ses mots et, dans un dernier soupir comblé, conclut :

- C'était merveilleux.

Pendant que Neige se glissait sous les draps, Temari songea à son rêve. Elle savait par expérience que si ces flash-backs étaient aussi récurents, c'était parce que sa conscience la rattrappait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle le ferait. C'était son devoir.

"Demain, dimanche, " se dit-elle. Elle se jura que ce serait la première chose qu'elle ferait à son réveil.

* * *

Wala wala. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré l'espèce de mélodrame pseudo-tragiquement-triste. Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est centré sur Temari, comme celui qui va suivre. Mais j'espère que cela ne vous découragera quand même pas !

Merci d'avoir lu,

Sana-teme


	6. Lendemain

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :** Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ceux qui sont dérangés par le zoom sur Temari, mais je tiens finalement à exploiter le ShikaTema, et donc le passé de Temari qui est mon deuxième personnage féminin préféré. Cela dit, ce zoom devrait s'achever avec ce chapitre. Et pour que ce ne soit pas trop lourd, je vais quand même parler de Neige - c'est la raison d'être de cette fic...

**NDLA :** Désolée, je pensais poster ce chapitre jeudi dernier, mais il était pas écrit… oui, lancez-moi des tomates, mais s'il vous plait, épargnez-moi les œufs, ma tignasse en aurait des séquelles…

* * *

**Lendemain**

Neige émergea de son sommeil de plomb. Elle fut estomaquée de constater l'heure tardive - onze heures et demie ! - qu'affichait son téléphone, elle qui se réveillait généralement aux alentours de neuf, voire huit heures. La jeune fille aux yeux blancs s'étira.

- Ah ! J'y crois pas. Première grasse matinée de ma vie ! J'ai tellement bien dorm...

Elle s'interrompit en constatant que le futon voisin était vide, et fait. Sur la couverture, un petit mot était rédigé à la va-vite. Ne doutant ni du rédacteur ni du destinataire, Neige le saisit.

_Neige,_

_Je suis désolée de t'abandonner à l'improviste, après ton premier client, mais il y a des choses que j'ai trop longtemps négligées. Peut-être aurai-je le courage de te raconter, un jour. _

_Je serai de retour pour le repas du soir. Si Shikamaru vient pour moi, dis-lui que je l'appellerai en rentrant. Entre-temps, j'éteins mon portable._

_En espérant que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop sans moi,_

_Temari_

Neige essaya d'éclaircir certaines choses.

Si Temari faisait référence à des affaires qui dataient, ça devait avoir un rapport quelconque avec son passé. Cela inquiétait un peu la jeune fille. S'il fallait du courage pour raconter, ça ne devait pas être très heureux.

Mais Temari avait assuré qu'elle serait là pour le dîner. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Et puis elle avait mis une mince touche d'humour dans la dernière phrase, comme d'habitude.

Rassurée, Neige se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après quoi elle se vêtit d'un pull blanc et d'une jupe noire. Bizarrement, quelle que soit la saison, elle avait toujours plus froid aux bras qu'aux jambes.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seules Cerisier et Colombe étaient levées. Assises côte-à-côte, elles buvaient de la tisane.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, Neige !

La jeune fille saisit une tasse à motifs d'oiseaux dans le placard et prépara du thé. Elle en proposa du regard à ses amies qui refusèrent poliment de la tête en montrant leurs tasses respectives.

- Alors, Neige, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda calmement Cerisier.

Le regard rêveur de Neige se perdit dans le vague lorsqu'elle répondit :

- A merveille.

Elle s'assit avec sa tasse de thé vert à la table des jeunes femmes.

- C'est vrai ? Il n'a pas été désobligeant ? s'enquit Colombe.

- Non, pas du tout. Il a été très doux, très prévenant... pour peu j'aurais cru que nous étions liés depuis longtemps ! déclara Neige.

- Tu as de la chance, sourit la blonde. Mon premier client n'était pas aussi... sympathique.

- Ah bon ? Il était comment ? demanda innocemment Neige.

- Il était assez grand. A première vue, il était aimable, civilisé... en bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour être accepté à Akasuna. Mais une fois seul avec moi...

Des yeux, la jeune fille l'encouragea à continuer.

- ... c'était juste un animal qui était attiré par le sexe tel le requin par le sang, grimaça-t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait parler de certains clients, Neige avait de plsu en plus envie de remercier le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Sasuke Uchiha.

- Qui était-ce ? s'étonna Cerisier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'appelait Suigetsu, je crois. Mais peu importe : inutile de vous dire qu'il est interdit de séjour à Akasuna.

- Encore heureux ! se fâcha Neige.

- Je pense que nous devrions également être heureuses qu'il y ait encore des clients qui nous considèrent comme des femmes et non comme des putains, dit doctement Cerisier.

- Oui. Comme le mien et celui de Neige, continua Colombe.

- Tu as un client en ce moment, Colombe ? sursauta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

La blonde eut un sourire amusé. L'intérêt que Cerisier - tout comme Lora - portait à la vie privée - et/ou professionnelle - de ses amies, loin d'être dérangeant, avait un petit côté 'commère au rapport' qui ne manquait jamais de lui soutirer un regard indulgent. Le plus amusant était que ces deux jeunes femmes, si elles tenaient tant à connaître par coeur celle des autres, ne s'étalaient jamais su la leur.

- Et bien... oui, depuis environ trois jours. Il était très timide, et d'après l'Employeur, il avait besoin de quelqu'un 'qui mettait à l'aise'. Autrement dit, Temari-la-Féministe, Lora-la-Bavarde ou Karin-la-Taciturne s'abstenir, raconta-t-elle avec un petit rire contagieux. Il s'appelle Iruka, n'a jamais fréquenté d'endroits non fréquentables - sauf si l'on peut nous qualifier ainsi - et avait été envoyé ici par son meilleur ami, Kakashi.

- Mon client, nota Cerisier avec un sourire fier.

- Le client de Cerisier, hocha la blonde. Quand Je lui ai demandé s'il souhaitait changer de 'compagnie', il m'a répondu que pour rien au monde il me laisserait au profit d'une autre fille d'Akasuna, rit-elle avec attendrissement.

- Donc, nous avons toutes de la chance, conclut Neige en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

- J'aime bien Kakashi, mais...

Cerisier eut une moue déçue.

Les deux autres comprirent. Aucun client ne pourra jamais effacer l'espace qu'avait prit l'Employeur dans le coeur de leur amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Neige en prenant la main de la femme aux cheveux roses tandis que Colombe posait une main dans son dos. Un jour, tu n'auras plus besoin d'Akasuna pour être auprès de lui.

Avec un sourire trise mais néanmoins apaisée, Cerisier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

* * *

Le taxi déposa Temari devant un grand bâtiment blanc. La blonde déglutit difficilement et, prenant son courage à deux mains, entra.

Le hall était minuscule et non décoré. Seuls quelques fauteuils avaient étés placés là, étant donné le nombre minime de visites. Les murs étaient blancs. Le personnel était en blanc. Même les fauteuils étaient blanc : il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

Elle s'approcha avec détermination de ce qui servait d'accueil. La femme qui y était avait les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur qui lui faisaitface. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois : mêmes lèvres pincées, même regard sceptique.

- Mh ? Hôpital psychiatrique de Osaka, la raison de votre présence ? récita-t-elle d'une voix traînante sans lever les yeux vers Temari.

- Je suis venue en visite.

Reconnaissant la voix, la femme perplexe leva lentement des yeux douloureux vers la grande blonde.

- Ah, c'est vous.

Temari la gratifia d'un sourire triste.

- Deux minutes, je vous accompagne, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. Je reviens, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se leva alors, contourna son lieu de travail et fit signe à Temari de la suivre dans le couloir. Encore et encore des murs blancs.

Au bout de trois escaliers et deux couloirs, la femme s'arrêta devant une porte simple et bleu pâle ornée d'un hublot.

- C'est ici, ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

Temari la remercia du regard et elle partit. Le coeur menaçant d'exploser, la grande blonde ouvrit doucement la porte.

La pièce n'était pas meublée. Seul un lit s'y trouvait. Un lit blanc, avec des draps blancs... et un homme vêtu de blanc. Ses poignets et ses pieds étaient attachés.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il tourna vers elle des yeux verts impassibles. Temari en déduit que l'on venait de lui donner ses calmants. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Avec un sourire triste malgré lui, elle souffla :

- Bonjour, Gaara.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque les lèvres de son frère s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux.

- Bonjour, nee-chan.

De sa main gauche, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Alors, l'extérieur ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Comme d'habitude. Shikamaru est toujours le même, je suis toujours la même... il y a une fille qui partage ma chambre, maintenant.

Elle avait tout raconté à Gaara. Elle savait que cela lui ferait mal de la savoir ainsi, mais c'était moins douloureux que d'apprendre la vérité par une simple gaffe. Ils parlaient toujours de tout et de rien : juste pour faire la conversation. Parler. C'était la seule chose humaine que l'on accordait encore à Gaara.

- Elle est gentille ?

- Très. Elle est toute timide, très polie... on s'entend bien. Elle a deux ans de moins que toi.

- Dix-neuf ? Mais elle est jeune !

Temari haussa les épaules avec un nouveau sourire triste.

- Shikamaru m'a parlé de quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- En fait...

Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

- ... il m'a dit qu'il aimerait m'emmener loin, loin d'Akasuna, loin des Uchiha - il ne peut plus encadrer le père -, rien que lui et moi.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas partir ?

- Non.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis habituée à un quotidien, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à m'en sortir si je change.

- Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Ensemble, ensemble... c'est un bien grand mot, sourit-elle. On va dire que cela n'a rien changé à notre relation.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière fasse son apparition dans la chambre. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et son badge indiquait "Service psychiatrique - Matsuri".

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle d'un air sincèrement navrée, mais les visites ne sont autorisées que jusqu'à six heures. Je vous attends dehors, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Temari dit à son frère :

- Elle semble très polie, cette fille. Elle m'inspire la sympathie. C'est qui ?

- L'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi. Il y a une semaine, elle était encore stagiaire. Ouaip', elle est très sympa - et très mignonne, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Et elle me regarde comme si j'étais n'importe qui, sans crainte.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, approuva Temari avec la tête et les mots.

Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Sur ces mots, je dois y aller...

Elle embrassa le front de son frère qui lui murmura un "au revoir" qui se voulait allègre.

Temari sortit sans se retourner, car la vue de son frère attaché, seul, n'aurait pu que la faire pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Matsuri l'attendait, adossée au mur à côté d'elle, telle une collégienne expulsée de cours.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, le visage rayonnant. Je vous racompagne jusqu'au hall.

Elles se mirent en route.

- J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, dit la dénommée Matsuri, votre frère m'avait tellement parlé de vous que j'avais l'impression de déjà vous connaître ! Vous êtes exactement comme je l'imaginais.

Ce blabla anti-professionnel aurait certainement irrité la grande blonde s'il venait de n'importe qui, mais Matsuri parlait avec tant de candeur et de sincérité qu'il était impossible d'avoir la cruauté de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, même sans lui en faire part. Cette petite - petite, petite... façon de parler - semblait au-dessus de la folie qui finissait tôt ou tard par changer irémédiablement le personnel de ce secteur.

Lorsqu'elles eurent atteint leur destination, Temari dit solennellement à l'infirmière :

- Prends soin de mon frère.

Souriant tristement, elle ajouta :

- Il est doté d'un coeur qui a malheureusement été malmené par ceux auxquels il était dévoué.

Avec un sourire d'enfant, Matsuri assura :

- Je ferai de mon mieux !

Temari lui adressa un sourire qu'elle conserva jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. La porte refermée, elle ne put retenir ses larmes qu'elle laissa tarir sur ses joues avant de faire signe à un taxi.

* * *

Wala ! J'ai finalement Internet pendant mes vacances à Nice, donc je poste ce chapitre ! Désolée, je pensais qu'il serait près pour jeudi dernier... Gomen, gomen !

Edit pour ceux qui aiment savoir ce qui ne les inéresse pas : J'ai écrit la première page de mon livre. Yeah.

Sana-teme


	7. Deuxième rencontre

Bonjour les amis ! (Et non, je n'ai pas peur de me prendre des tomates. Cela va faire... quoi, un an ? que je n'ai rien posté sur FF ! Mais me revoilà !)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le nom de l'agence - bien que celle-ci soit entièrement de ma création. Dommage, ils sont attachants.

**Note 1 :** Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Pas grave, ça finira bien par me revenir.

**Note 2 :** Je sais que ça intéresse personne, mais je m'en fous, j'ai besoin d'extérioriser : je vais bientôt publier dans les Alex Rider ! (Bientôt, bientôt... d'ici six mois, on va dire, hein ?) J'ai commencé deux fics et si je les écris bien, elles seront géniales. Mouhahahaha ! (Ok, ok, je me calme. C'est l'euphorie d'enfin republier sur FF.)

**Note 3 :** Ah, oui, ça me revient ! A propos d'Expression Book, chapitre 13... en fait, je l'avais commencé à l'écrit. Fini, casé, miam miam, y a plus qu'à le taper. Je l'ai tapé avec soin et amour, en modifiant pas mal de trucs, et je le trouvais génial. Mais voilà que j'ai perdu la clé USB. Sur laquelle se trouvait mon manuscrit de livre de 21 pages word et une autre fic de 18 pages word. Comment dire que... j'ai la haine. Donc bon, si j'ai pas retrouvé la clé d'ici une semaine, je retape intégralement le chapitre 13.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Neige descendit pour prendre son repas. Au rez-de-chaussée, on l'apostropha :

- Neige !

L'intéressée se retourna en souriant.

- Temari ! Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, à l'heure pour le repas du soir, c'est à la minute près !

La blonde sourit et lui montra ses cheveux et son manteau mouillés par la pluie.

- Je monte me remettre en état et je te retrouve en bas.

Neige acquiesça et descendit l'escalier qui menait aux cuisines. Seules Karin et Ingrid étaient déjà entrain de se mitonner un petit plat - qui se résumait à un simple sandwich pour la première, grosse flemmarde de nature n'ayant jamais utilisé de four de sa vie. Elle les salua et prépara des sushis pour elle et Temari.

Celle-ci se séchait rapidement les cheveux dans la salle de bain. Après avoir rendu visite à son petit frère, elle était passée porter des fleurs au cimetière sur la tombe de sa famille, où reposaient sa mère et son autre frère. Elle était rentrée à pieds pour avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits - visiter un cimetière n'est pas des plus joyeux.

Après s'être rapidement changée, elle descendit aux cuisines. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour élaborer un repas lorsque Neige brandit sous son nez une belle assiette de sushis.

- Pour toi !

Temari sourit et referma la porte.

- T'es un ange.

Elles commencèrent à déguster leur repas en parlant avec animation de tout et de rien, de cinéma, de musique, souriant, riant de leurs similitudes et de leurs différences de goûts. Elles mangeaient depuis environ cinq bonnes minutes lorsque le portable de Temari sonna dans sa poche.

- Excuse-moi une minute.

Elle le sortit et décrocha.

- Allô ? ... monsieur Nara ? ... bien. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et posa violemment son téléphone sur la table.

- On a dix minutes pour se préparer. Shika nous emmène chez les Uchiha.

Neige failli s'étrangler avec son sushi. Elle fit cadeau de la demi-assiette de sushis restants à Karin qui sembla enchantée de manger autre chose qu'un jambon-salade et couru vers sa chambre, manquant de se casser une jambe toutes les quatre marches. Temari enfila rapidement un yukata bleu nuit tandis que Neige s'escrimait à nouer le noeud de son yukata blanc à feuilles d'érables. Après quoi elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer, ignorant les noeuds coriaces qui la faisaient grimacer. Elle avait à peine enfilé ses getas que les deux ampoules s'allumèrent bleues en même temps. Temari soupira.

- C'était juste.

Une heure plus tard, Neige était devant la porte de la chambre de son client. Intimidée, elle n'osait pas frapper. La dernière fois, Monsieur Nara était avec elle et l'avait fait entrer. Mais à présent elle était seule : il l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'étage de la chambre et s'était éclipsé avec Temari.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et, prenant son courage à deux mains, frappa timidement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage sombre mais superbement dessiné de son client. Sasuke Uchiha s'écarta pour lui intimer d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle et resta là, la main sur la poignée, à fixer la jeune fille qui, ne comprenant pas, finit par se retourner.

Neige ne savait comment déchiffrer son regard. Au lieu de l'impassibilité et de l'assurance qu'elle y trouvait la dernière fois, on pouvait à présent y lire une grande tristesse mêlée d'une sorte de panique, comme le besoin de partager avec quelqu'un un désespoir sans borne. Perdue, Neige ne savait pas quoi faire. Hésitant, son client s'approcha d'elle, embrassa doucement son front en caressant sa joue. Neige ferma les yeux tandis qu'il embrassait sa tempe.

Et il craqua.

Tombant à genoux, il enlaça les hanches de Neige et commença à pleurer contre son ventre. Neige, bien que déstabilisée, passa doucement ses doigts fins dans les cheveux corbeau de son client. Celui-ci se calma au bout d'un moment et embrassa le tissu recouvrant la peau de la jeune fille avant de se redresser. Neige lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, bien qu'étant plus légère que lui, cela ne lui fut pas très utile. Mais son client accueillit son aide avec un faible sourire et se releva. De nouveau plus grand qu'elle, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et caressa tendrement ses joues. D'une voix faible et encore un peu tremblante d'émotion, il murmura :

- Dors avec moi ce soir. C'est tout ce que je te demande pour cette fois.

Surprise, Neige demanda :

- Juste ... juste dormir ?

- Oui... là, j'ai juste besoin d'une présence à mes côtés...

Neige hocha la tête. Le jeune homme lui prêta un de ses pyjamas pour dormir et elle alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain privée de son client. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit compte à quelle point elle était petite et menue : le pyjama était mille fois trop grand et trop large pour elle. Bah, après tout, on ne lui demandait pas de défiler avec, il voulait juste qu'ils dorment ensemble. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, de peur de le surprendre nu - appréhension stupide étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble - et le jeune homme lui ouvrit. Il portait un pyjama semblable au sien - à ceci près qu'à lui, il lui allait comme un gant.

Ils se couchèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Après hésitation, le client s'approcha de Neige et se blottit contre elle. La jeune fille l'enlaça. Elle frissonna en sentant sa respiration dans son cou.

- Bonne nuit, Neige, murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur...

- Non, pas "Monsieur", la corrigea-t-il gentiment. Sasuke.

Neige sourit faiblement.

- D'accord... bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Et "Sasuke" s'endormit presque à l'instant où il ferma les yeux. Neige caressa distraitement ses cheveux et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.


	8. Deuxième client

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas - et heureusement pour les personnages...

**Note:** Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette longue pause. Je me remets corps et âme à l'écriture. Il y aura sûrement une évolution de l'écriture - voilà bien deux ans que je l'ai commencée, non ? -, mais plus pour _Expression Book_ que pour _Neige_. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Temari, anxieuse. Cette fois ça s'est encore bien passé ?

- En fait, ça ne s'est pas passé du tout, répondit Neige, songeuse.

- Comment ça ? Il avait des… difficultés physiques ?

- Non. Psychologiques. En fait, il a pleuré contre moi et il m'a demandé de dormir avec lui. Juste… dormir.

Temari acquiesça, dubitative.

- Wouah. Alors ça pour du scoop… un Uchiha est capable de _pleurer_ ? Et de convoquer une courtisane pour _dormir ?_

- Oui, moi aussi ça m'a paru étrange. Enfin… qu'il me veuille moi pour le réconforter alors que théoriquement il me paye pour que je partage son lit, ça me dépasse un peu.

L'aînée garda le silence.

- … ouais. Shika m'a dit que c'était un garçon taciturne et réservé mais très sensible, au fond. Bien plus que lui et sa famille voudraient le croire. Enfin. Lui et son frère ils ont eu une enfance et une éducation extrêmement stricte, et apparemment, malgré ses brillantes études, son grand frère se détruit en fiestas avec l'alcool et la drogue – paraît-il.

- Et Sasuke ?

- Non, lui, pas du tout. Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais il n'a rien à se reprocher, si ce n'est qu'il a catégoriquement refusé de suivre le cursus de son frère et que son père a failli le déshériter pour ça.

- Ah bon ? Mais il fait quoi ?

- Son frère fait une grande école de commerce et il a préféré le droit international.

- En quoi ça dérange son père ? C'est tout aussi brillant, non ?

- Non. Pas aux yeux d'Uchiha senior. Pour lui c'est bon pour les larbins, ils ont plein de juristes et d'avocats pour ça. Mais le petit Sasuke n'a pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la suite de son père. Il faut dire que sa personnalité ne correspond pas trop à ça.

_Ce n'est pas faux_, pensa Neige. Le jeune Uchiha était beaucoup trop timide, réservé et sensible pour gérer un empire tel que celui de sa famille.

- C'était peut-être à cause d'une dispute avec son père qu'il pleurait.

- Possible. Il ne m'a rien dit. Tu crois que la prochaine fois je pourrai lui demander ou ça serait déplacé ?

- … en théorie tu n'as aucune question à lui poser. Mais vu qu'il semble chercher en ta personne un peu plus que ce qu'il t'a engagé pour être… pourquoi pas.

Neige hocha la tête, pensive. Il s'était endormi contre elle alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux – dieux qu'ils étaient doux. Elle se sentait étonnamment proche de lui. Pas si étonnamment que ça, d'ailleurs : elle aussi venait d'un milieu riche, rigide et exigeant. Et Hinata en avait beaucoup souffert. Neige était nettement plus heureuse à Akasuna que Hinata ne l'avait jamais été.

La jeune fille décida qu'elle parlerait à ce jeune homme. Si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre et le réconforter, c'était bien Neige. Et peu importe que sa démarche paraisse déplacée : elle savait que Sasuke Uchiha en avait besoin.

Un soir, Neige était tranquillement entrain de siroter un thé dans la cuisine, un livre à la main, lorsque Temari fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Monte _immédiatement_ te préparer, alerte verte.

- Verte ? J'ai un nouveau client ?

- Oui. Tu as une dizaine de minutes pour te préparer.

Neige monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit sa penderie. Elle hésita un instant à mettre le kimono blanc à feuilles d'érable mais se ravisa : celui-ci était réservé à Sasuke Uchiha – qui ne l'avait pas demandée depuis leur deuxième rendez-vous, une semaine plus tôt. Avec l'approbation de Temari, elle opta pour un kimono azur, se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement et frappa à la porte de l'Employeur. Sa voix douce l'invita à entrer. Assez nerveuse, Neige obéit et s'inclina.

- Mr Akimichi est ton nouveau client. Il t'emmènera chez lui ce soir et te raccompagnera… plus tard dans la nuit.

Son client était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, un peu rond, au regard doux. Il n'était pas _beau_ à proprement parler, mais Neige lui trouva tout de même un certain charme – il était mignon.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Neige s'inclina à nouveau et sortit à la suite de son client. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à une assez jolie voiture et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse prendre place du côté passager. Il s'assit au volant et démarra. Neige était assez nerveuse – dans le fond, tout lui avait semblé tellement facile avec Sasuke, du trajet avec le chauffeur et le meilleur ami jusqu'à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'avec cet homme ce serait le même contexte, les mêmes gestes.

- Je m'appelle Chôji, l'informa son client qui semblait presque aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'elle.

Elle le regarda et fut touchée par son sourire maladroit.

- On-on m'appelle Neige, monsieur… Chôji…

Il parut se détendre.

- Tu es adorable.

Neige rosit, ce qui lui sembla extrêmement anti-professionnel, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser, bien au contraire. Il se gara dans le parking privé d'un bel immeuble, lui ouvrit la porte et la mena vers chez lui. Il fut maladroit, mais tout de même attentionné. Neige, bien que passive et patiente, fut beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'avec – car ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers lui – Sasuke Uchiha. Et lorsque, en arrivant à l'agence, plus tard dans la soirée, elle croisa Shikamaru qui regardait la voiture qui venait de la déposer, un sentiment cuisant lui étrenna le cœur – la culpabilité.

* * *

- Personne d'autre, Shikamaru, tu m'entends ? _Personne d'autre n'a le droit de la toucher_ ! s'énerva l'héritier Uchiha en lançant furieusement sur une chaise le pull qu'il venait d'enlever, son humeur volcanique se faisant ressentir autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

Son ami, adossé au mur, bras et jambes croisés, poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Figure-toi que je n'y peux rien. Déjà, c'est son métier, donc tu vas avoir du mal à la garder pour toi tout seul.

- Alors arrange-toi avec son patron. Donne-lui autant d'argent qu'il faudra pour que _je-sois-le-seul-à-la-toucher._

- Ok, ok. Mais tu n'es pas très cohérent, Sasuke. Tu l'as vue deux fois dans ta vie, tu l'as pas demandée depuis une semaine et tu exiges qu'elle t'appartienne. Il n'y a rien qui te dérange ?

- Non.

Avec un dernier soupir, Shikamaru se décolla difficilement du mur.

- Bon, ben c'est parti…

* * *

Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre de Neige qui invita la personne à entrer. Le visage de Cerisier apparut alors.

- Neige, l'Employeur souhaite s'entretenir avec toi dans les plus brefs délais.

- Oh… j'y vais immédiatement. Merci Cerisier !

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et se retira. Neige se rendit donc chez l'Employeur et croisa l'amant de Temari qui attendait contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Son patron l'invita à entrer.

- Vous m'avez demandée, monsieur ?

Le fauteuil tourna sur lui-même, révélant l'Employeur, songeur, qui venait de détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

- Ton client principal – Sasuke Uchiha, précisa-t-il inutilement – a exprimé le désir que tu lui sois entièrement dévouée.

- Entièrement dévouée, monsieur ?

- Qu'il soit ton seul client.

Neige ne répondit pas.

- Je lui ai répondu – ou plutôt, j'ai répondu à son intermède – que mes demoiselles n'étaient la propriété de personne. Il m'a alors proposé une somme indécente pour que je ne te donne aucun autre client.

Toujours silencieuse, Neige avait du mal à intégrer les informations. Son client lui faisait une sorte de… crise de jalousie ? Il était vrai que monsieur Nara l'avait vu sortir de la voiture de monsieur Chôji…

Elle s'aperçut que Sasori la fixait, comme s'il cherchait dans l'expression de son visage une quelconque réaction, ou s'attendait à un commentaire. Il inspira profondément et enchaîna.

- Mais peu importe la somme qu'il m'a proposée. Je tenais d'abord à te consulter pour connaître ton avis sur la question. Acceptes-tu que Sasuke Uchiha soit ton seul client ou préfères-tu continuer ainsi ?

Sans hésiter, Neige répondit avec détermination :

- J'accepte.

* * *

La review est le salaire de l'auteur. Un auteur riche - de commentaires - est un auteur heureux, et un auteur heureux écrit plus vite !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu !

**Sana-teme**


	9. Dilemme

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ est la propriété de Kishimoto.

**Note 1 :** Merci à ceux qui me suivent, encore et toujours, après tout ce temps, merci également à ceux qui sont là par hasard et qui viennent de découvrir cette fic, et non, chers lecteurs, je n'ai pas arrêté _Neige_. Ni _Expression Book_, d'ailleurs. Je regrette, j'ai eu ma période _Naruto_ et celle-ci s'est malheureusement terminée avant que j'aie pu achever mes fictions. Je les continue, encore et toujours, avec certes moins de conviction et beaucoup plus lentement, mais j'ai l'intention d'y apposer un jour un point final. A vrai dire, à la fin de cette fiction, je compte certainement ne plus rien publier sur ce compte, ce qui nous mêne à la...

**Note 2 :** Sana-teme renaît de ses cendres de _Naruto_ pour écrire du _Harry Potter_. Le nom de mon nouveau compte se trouve sur mon profil, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse. Sauf caprice du destin, je ne me lancerai certainement plus jamais dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction _Naruto_. Mais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je m'engage à finir les deux 'grosses' fictions que j'ai en cours, à savoir _Neige_ et _Expression Book_.

**Note 3 :** Je m'excuse si je ne suis pas très cohérente dans mes notes, j'achève cette rédaction à exactement 03:21 du matin. _Mea Culpa._ Encore et toujours merci,

_et bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Entrez.

Shikamaru lui ouvrit et Neige entra dans la chambre de son client. La tête baissée en signe de respect, elle entendit la porte se refermer et Sasuke Uchiha s'approcher d'elle. Celui-ci lui désigna le lit sans plus de cérémonie, l'air préoccupé. Surprise par son attitude, Neige se déshabilla, et il la pressa en lui arrachant presque son kimono. Cette attitude la déstabilisa et elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de stupeur lorsque le jeune homme la poussa sur le lit. Il l'enjamba, défaisant sa ceinture. Neige le regarda s'activer, nue et passive sur le lit, tandis qu'une fois nu également, l'héritier s'étendait sur elle en l'étreignant. Elle l'entendit grogner, mais rien ne vint.

- Et merde !

- Monsieur…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sasuke !

Son ton la heurta de plein fouet et elle n'osa plus parler, la lèvre tremblante. Il se leva, soupira et enfila une robe de chambre.

- Excuse-moi… je suis tendu et perturbé, c'est pour ça que je suis si brusque et que j'ai un problème… _à ce niveau-là_. Je te serais reconnaissant… de ne parler à personne de cet incident.

Il la fixa en quête d'approbation mais elle répondit aussitôt :

- Naturellement !

- Bien.

Sasuke lui tendit également une robe de chambre.

- Vous disiez être tendu… peut-être désireriez-vous un massage ?

- Pourquoi pas, concéda-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et Neige prit place à côté de lui, penchée au-dessus de son dos, et commença à masser ses muscles fins tendus par la nervosité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle osa tenter :

- Souhaitez-vous… me faire part de ce qui vous préoccupe ?

Un silence qu'elle interpréta comme choqué suivit sa proposition et elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir été aussi déplacée.

- Je veux dire, tenta-t-elle de rattraper son impertinence, peut-être avez-vous besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un, et en ce cas, étant une personne extérieure à votre entourage et ne cherchant pas à vous juger, peut-être pourrais-je vous prêter une oreille compatissante, je ne cherchais en aucun cas à vous mettre mal-à-l'aise… veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, conclut-elle dans un soupir.

- Je la pardonne, accorda-t-il, visiblement plus détendu, certainement grâce aux mains douces et apaisantes de Neige. A vrai dire, tu as raison. De toute façon, je comptais t'en parler.

Il marqua une pause, et la jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'il se confiât. Il sembla hésiter, puis parla enfin.

* * *

- Il va se marier.

_- Quoi ?_

Temari manqua d'avaler sa cigarette. Elle la délaissa pour se retourner vers Neige qui, se mordant nerveusement les doigts, allait de la commode vers l'armoire, faisait une pause, marchait jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, et revenait, et ainsi de suite.

- C'était donc _ça_ qui préoccupait Shika… il refusait de me le dire. Avec qui ?

- C'est ça le plus drôle : avec Hanabi Hyuuga.

- L'héritière du clan ? … rien d'étonnant. Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?

Neige rit nerveusement. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, Hinata refaisait surface, lentement, mais sûrement. Et, vaillamment, elle brisa la glace.

- Hanabi est ma petite sœur. Mon véritable nom est Hyuuga Hinata.

Si elle avait été moins préoccupée, la jeune fille aurait probablement éclaté de rire devant l'expression de son aînée. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas le cœur. Neige et Hinata venaient de se rencontrer. Ces deux mondes en formaient désormais un seul, et elle avait du mal à s'y identifier.

- Alors là, Neige… je veux dire, Hinata… mais qu'est-ce que vous… tu… oh, je ne sais même plus comment m'adresser à toi !

La cadette eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Temari, je suis toujours la petite Neige qui partage ta chambre et qui te prépare ton thé !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, se reprit-elle. Enfin… wouah ! Bref… Oui. Sasuke, ta sœur. Et… lui, il le vit comment ?

- Mal, justement.

_Très_ mal, pensa-t-elle amèrement en repensant à l'_incident_ qu'elle se garda bien de rapporter à son amie. Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte à quel point un homme devait être perturbé pour que cela arrive – ou plutôt n'arrive _pas_ – mais elle se doutait bien que Sasuke était réellement bouleversé par la situation. Elle l'avait également remarqué dans son comportement envers elle.

- Sa… fiancée n'a que quinze ans, pour l'instant, et il ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. A une réception, il y a un mois. Ils ont échangé des banalités et ne se sont plus reparlés de la soirée. Elle est tout à fait _ comme il faut_, selon les critères de « son aristocrate de père », mais elle ne lui convient absolument pas. Il ne supporte pas l'idée d'être lié à une « adolescente insipide et _politiquement correcte_ », selon ses propres termes. Il a dit qu'il voulait vivre sa propre vie mais qu'il était incapable de tenir tête à son père, aussi bien socialement que psychologiquement.

Un silence accueillit sa tirade. Mordillant sa lèvre, Temari réfléchissait.

- Et… y a-t-il un moyen d'annuler ces fiançailles ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre d'au moins aussi _honorable_, soupira Neige.

La blonde se plongea dans ses pensées. Enfin, son regard s'illumina.

- On l'a, cette personne.

- Ah oui, et qui ça ? demanda Neige, désespérée.

- Toi.

La plus jeune rit nerveusement.

- Moi ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Enfin, Neige, tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es Hyuuga Hinata, bordel ! La grande sœur de sa fiancée ! Tu es directement au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie sociale !

- Certes. Mais tu sembles oublier un petit détail – en fait deux : j'ai été reniée, et je suis une courtisane.

Temari ne trouva rien à répondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle relança :

- Parles-lui-en, à ton Sasuke. Dis-lui qui tu es. Après tout, s'il décide de te choisir pour épouse, ton nom et son mariage suffiront bien à te rétablir, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais Temari… tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? Tu te rends compte que tu es complètement en train d'essayer de me marier avec l'héritier Uchiha ?

- Ose me dire que tu ne l'avais pas envisagé, la taquina son amie.

Neige sourit faiblement. Elle n'avait aucune hâte de retrouver la société puante d'hypocrisie dans laquelle baignait sa famille depuis toujours et celle de Sasuke aussi, mais l'idée d'être sienne, et uniquement sienne, pour de vrai, n'avait rien de déplaisant. Au contraire… s'il y avait un seul homme sur terre qu'elle aurait choisi pour toujours, c'était bien celui-là. Mais…

- … qui te dit que _lui_, il a envie de m'épouser ?

- Il a carrément acheté ton exclusivité et se confie à toi, ça prouve rien que tu n'es pas simplement la première courtisane venue à ses yeux, tu ne crois pas ? Dis-lui la vérité. Que tu es Hyuuga Hinata. Simplement ça. Après, vois comment ça chemine dans son esprit.

Pensive et un peu plus calme, Neige s'allongea sur son lit.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle distraitement en fixant le plafond, le regard perdu au loin.

* * *

- Père reste-t-il sur ses positions ?

- Obstinément, maugréa Shikamaru.

- Il ne me laissera donc jamais respirer comme je l'entends, murmura-t-il sombrement. Rappelle-moi dans quelles conditions je peux annuler ces fiançailles ?

Son fidèle conseiller et surtout ami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Soit tu t'arrange pour faire un mariage plus avantageux, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné que le prestige du nom de _mademoiselle_ rivalise au moins avec celui du tien.

Sasuke agita la main avec impatience.

- Ou ?

- Ou tu renonces à tes études de droit international pour intégrer l'école de ton frère, qui fut celle de ton père, qui fut celle de son père, sur X générations.

L'héritier contempla les lumières de la ville qui s'étendaient devant lui, à travers la vitre, telle une colonie de lucioles dans la nuit. Les taches jaunes scintillaient à travers son reflet, dont le regard grave se teinta d'amertume.

- Et je dispose de combien de temps avant que les fiançailles soient officialisées et définitives ?

- Jusqu'à ses seize ans, âge légal pour qu'elle se marie. Soit trois mois.

- Trois mois pour trouver une fille particulièrement convenable _et_ qui me plaise, choisir de renoncer aux études que j'aime ou me résigner à épouser une petite ado frigide et insipide. Sur ce coup-là, je crains que même toi, Shikamaru, tu ne puisse faire quelque chose pour que j'y trouve mon compte.

Et il ferma les rideaux d'un mouvement sec.

**A suivre.**


End file.
